Travesura Recompensada
by Lucesita
Summary: Primer One Shot! intento de un encuentro mas light! ustedes me dicen!


Como todos tienen ONE Shot, quise intentar hacer el mió:) jeje! perdón si es muy muuuuuyyyyyyyyyyy feooooooooooooo! jeje! bueno aquí voy...

5

4

3

2

1

chan cha cha chan...

Disclaimer: Todo es de Meyer, menos la trama.

**Travesura recompensada.**

Al menos hoy esto me saldría mejor, tendría que dar una larga explicación del

porque desaparecí por tantas horas y el hecho de tomar el auto de papa, bien

tenia 15 años aun no puedo sacar el permiso de conducir, pero eso no quitaba

el que supiese manejar. Luego de que papa regresara del trabajo baje

sigilosamente las escaleras, busque las llaves, tome la mochila con algunas

cosas que ya tenia preparada y subí al mercedes de mi papa.

Mama tendría un ataque cuando me descubriera, pero valía la pena un día de

travesuras, por otro lado habría que desconectar el GPS y manejarme con los

mapas que tenía guardados sin la conexión satelital. No importa, Edward no

entres en miedo, te conoces todos los caminos del lugar no hay manera de que

te pierdas! Ok! Arranquemos! Bien! Encendió! ahora primero a la reservación

por el camino viejo, evitando lo más posible las rutas.

Llevaba recorrido un par de kilómetros, entre por el camino viejo a la Push a

una velocidad en extremo lenta por la cantidad de pozos y el barro a cada

paso, mas tarde tendría que lavar el auto! En eso vi un pequeño desvió, me

volví un poco pero antes de entrar revise los mapas para ver a donde me lleva

esa desviación. Nada! debe de ser algún tipo de camino hecho por la gente de

la reservación, tal vez Jake sepa, luego le preguntaría. Coloque el auto de

manera de poder entrar sin problemas el auto, si mis cálculos son correcto no

voy a llevarme nada puesto y Listo! lo logre! con cuidado maneje un par de

kilómetros creo que me llevo casi dos horas hasta que entre desviación y

desviación me di cuenta de una abrumadora verdad, estaba perdido! tantos

planes, días y días de pensar con extrema presicion y me pierdo! como chico

que rompe las reglas nos soy muy bueno! ahora que hago? Piensa Edward!

Piensa! bueno me queda gasolina para un par de kilómetros mas. Pero no lo

suficiente como para volver sobre mis pasos, entonces, sigo hasta donde pueda

hasta encontrar alguien que me pueda ayudar, si eso es lo mejor!

Como lo había calculado, luego de 5 kilómetros el auto comenzó a pararse,

finalmente se detuvo, bien y ahora que? A caminar se ha dicho! tome la

mochila del asiento trasero y un mapa, recorrí un buen trecho por suerte sin

rasparme o caerme hasta que vi un auto muy viejo estacionado a la orilla del

risco, me acerque despacio y vi una chica sentada cerca dibujando. Carraspee

para hacerme notar, ella se levanto toda colorada y visiblemente asustada

-NO ME HAGAS DAÑO! LLE..LLE...VATE EL AUTO! YO NO TENGO

DINERO POR FAVOR NO ME HAGAS DAÑO!-

-Ehy! no voy ha hacerte daño, tranquila! yo me perdí!- Al principio sentía que

tenia mucho miedo, pero después comenzó a calmarse un poco al menos su

labio no temblaba tanto.

-En...en serio?-

-Si, oye te conozco! tu eres la niña nueva de la escuela! Isabella?-

-Solo Bella.-

-Bella disculpa no quise asustarte, me quede sin gasolina y tuve que comenzar

a caminar, estoy perdido, oh! por cierto! soy Edward Cullen!- Se levanto

escondiendo su cuaderno con su cuerpo y después me miro

- No eres muy joven como para manejar?-

-Eh! si, bueno la verdad es que tome el auto sin permiso, estoy en algo así

como una "travesura" si a eso le llamas perderse- Sonreí viendo como se

sonrojaba tanto como un tomate. Pero un momento, ella también estaba

manejando- Tu también estas manejando!-

-Eh si bueno, yo solo saque el auto y maneje un par de quilómetros, tu sabes

para sacar el auto a tomar aire...- Su sonrojo fue impresionante.- No le digas a

mi padre por favor! me mataría!-

-Un momento tu padre es el jefe de policía!-

-Lo se, yo solo quería salir un rato y vi el auto, mi padre no estaba y pensé

que no se molestaría sino se enteraba...-

-Jejeje! yo no tengo tanta suerte como tu, mi padre ya debe de haber

descubierto que saque su auto, soy hombre muerto!-

-Y donde dejaste el auto?-

-A un trecho de aquí.-

-Si quieres podemos ir en mi auto hasta la estación y cargar en un bidón,

llevarlo hasta tu auto y luego podrás regresar a tu casa.-

-Harías eso por mi?-

-Sin problemas!-

-Bueno vamos.- Subí a su destartalada camioneta que hizo un sonoro ruido

cuando arranco y ella comenzó a manejar como toda una profesional.-Hace

mucho que manejas?-

-Hace unos meses, mi madre me enseño. Y tu?-

-Desde los 13, mi padre me enseño. No me dejan manejar mas que dentro del

camino de entrada a mi casa, así que intente hacer algo mas "temerario"--Jeje! no eres muy travieso no?-

-Bueno...creo que no, planear esta salida me llevo varios días hasta que

encontré el día apropiado.-

-Claro- Llegamos a la estación y tomamos un bidón vació de la parte de atrás.

Pague la gasolina y corrí a subirme al auto, arranco rápido para estar lo menos

posible en aquel lugar para no levantar sospechas entre las pocas personas de

allí. Durante todo el camino charlamos de cosas banales, supe que su segundo nombre es Marie, le gusta leer, dibujar y vino a vivir con su padre para darle un poco de espacio a su madre para convivir con su nuevo marido, una chica desinteresada por cierto. Ella me hacia sentir cómodo, como soy yo sin sentir vergüenza por mi recurrente pinta de chico "nerd" que muchos me asignaban sin siquiera conocerme.

Al llegar al lugar donde la encontré, bajamos y caminamos un buen poco hasta llegar al auto cubierto de barro de mi papa.

-Lindo auto!-

-Gracias, es un auto bastante bueno, cuando cumpla 16 planeo tener mi propio volvo.-

-Genial!, yo me tendré que conformar con mi camioneta. Planeo trabajar y comprar un mejor auto, pero este me lo regalo mi padre y me dolería hacerle pensar que no me gusta su regalo.-

-Claro- Vaya a mi no me hubiera importado mucho, pero bueno, llene el tanque del auto y lo arranque, le dije que subiera para llevarla hasta su camioneta.

Ella se subió a su camioneta diciéndome antes que la siguiera que me llevaría hasta la entrada del camino viejo, maneje detrás de ella sonriendo como un tonto, después de todo mi travesura tenia buenos resultados y aunque tendría el peor castigo de mi vida, no me importa porque siempre tendría la escuela para conocer a mi nueva amiga, por ahora, Bella.

Intente hacer un encuentro entre ambos mas relajado.

p/d: No intenten como yo desconectar el GPS porque al segundo le estan llamando al titular del servicio para avisarle y le trunca a uno los planes. Jeje! un beso!


End file.
